The Only Swordsman of SAO
by Too Many Obsessions to Choose
Summary: Sword Art Online becomes the scarring reality of not only 10,000 unfortunate players, but of everyone living in Japan. The objective of beating all 100 floors are now ignored due to the horrific thought of dieing in battle, and soon everyone becomes accustomed to living in SAO- Everyone but Kirigaya Kazuto, under the alias of Kirito.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first ever fanfiction, so please no flames. I'd appreciate some constructive criticism, since I still have grammar mistakes. Feel free to correct me. Also, this is an AU, so things that happened from the light novel/anime will most likely be different in this fanfiction. I hope you like it:)**

Chapter 1

Slash

Hack

Thrust

Parry

_The look on my family's face was agonizing to see. He trapped us here. He trapped everyone in Japan here._

Slash

Twirl

Dodge

Stab

_It was supposed to be the most fantastic day of my life. It was supposed to be a reality better than reality. I didn't expect it to be where I would live for the rest of my life. I didn't expect to be a prisoner of what I thought was my salvation from real life._

Sword Skill: {Vertical}

Eruptions of polygons

More {Wolves} appear.

_300 people. That was the rounded amount of players whom died so far. It was only the first day._

Pivot

Slash

Parry

Jump back

_People were afraid, including me. We could die in this world. No one would grind monsters to level up. And I know this because I grind every day. Not even the {beta} testers would fight._

Sword Skill: {Vorpal Strike}

Polygons that sound like breaking glass echoes in the dark forest.

Another pack of Wolves appear.

_Everyone including my family stays at the inns available. Everyone gave up the will to get out of SAO. After one month passed, everyone became accustomed to this world. Everyone except me._

_How long would our bodies in the real world last? If we could die in this world, then obviously the same thing applies to the real world. Don't we need to be alive in the real world to be alive in SAO? Sooner or later, our bodies in the real world would fail us, thus ending our lives._

_How long would the government keep our machines (the hospital machines that stables our real life state and the Nerve Gear itself) plugged in? One day, the government might decide to pull the wires, another possibility of ending our lives. Of course, this resort would be only used when many years pass, and no progress was made. At this rate, the possibility of this resort might as well happen now._

_My family doesn't know that I became a {Solo} player. Really, the option of being a {Solo} player was practically suicidal in everyone's opinions; the option of being part of a party is not applicable either, since there was no one else to choose from. I, however, was fine being a {Solo} player. No one's life was at risk, only mine. It was easier to gain {EXP} to level up, too. I'm level 15 now. Usually, within a month, a player would range from level 5-8 (if the player chooses to level up), but I'm not a normal player. As darkness emerges from the sky, I would sneak out of my room from the inn I slept in, and grind in the night/early morning. Of course, the monsters would become more aggressive, but {aggressive} types of monsters held more {EXP} if killed._

Slashing at the last {Aggressive Wolf} with my {Anneal Blade+3}, it exploded into glittering polygons that illuminated in the night (or morning, because it was currently 3:00 a.m.). I sighed in relief when a large translucent "Congratulations!" sign popped up in front of my face, signifying that I leveled up to level 16. I was very aware that I would need to be at least level 18 if I were going to {Solo} the first floor boss. {Soloing} the boss was even more suicidal than becoming a {Solo} player, but I obviously had no choice. Okay, I do have a choice, but in the case of wanting, no, _needing _to beat the game, I really had no choice, and it was obvious that no one would help me.

Letting out a loud sigh, I sheathed my sword behind my back, and trekked back to the {City of Beginnings}. After my latest training session, I had enough materials to upgrade my {Anneal Blade+3} about four more times. However, I was way too tiered at the moment to care. I was exhausted after grinding for the last six hours or so, and all I wanted to do was collapse in my bed at the inn.

Walking through the streets of the {City of Beginnings}, I was not surprised that the streets looked completely deserted. In the very early morning, everyone was asleep, and because of the eerie silence, the city looked like a ghost town.

Yawning tiredly, I walked inside of the {Humble Inn}. The only sound I heard was the creaking of the wooden floor I stepped on, otherwise it was dead quiet. Giving a nod to the {NPC} sitting behind the desk near the front entrance, I walked up the stair case.

Despite the fact that I was now swaying on my feet, I knew I had to check up on something, or rather _someone. _Walking in front of room 37, I opened the door. Because the player who stayed in the room set an option that I was allowed to enter the room, I was able to walk into the room anytime I wanted to, without having to knock and ask if I could come in.

As I scanned the room, I saw _her _sleeping peacefully on the bed. I was grateful, because during the past month, _she_ had been getting horrible nightmares, mostly revolving around the death of _her_ loved ones. I was one of them.

This was why I couldn't tell _her_ that I became a {Solo} player, and risked my life every day training and leveling up._ She_ could have looked at my {profile} and realized that I farmed on monsters due to my rather high level and {stats}, but using a trick I learned from after completing an {NPC} quest, I was able to shield my {stats} and level from other players.

"Sugu…" I whispered softly. Ever since Sword Art Online became everyone's new reality, everyone addressed each other using their preferred usernames. However, when talking to family members alone, we were allowed to use their real names.

With a soft smile spreading across my face, I steadily closed the door. As I walked into my room (which was beside Suguha's room), and closed the door, I collapsed on my bed. With just enough energy to change into more comfortable clothes, I curled up in my bed, closing my eyes. With a couple more passing seconds, I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed/followed/viewed/favourite! :D I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if I'm slow on updating; I never expected to be so busy this summer, so I'm sorry for that. There may be some points when it looks like I abandoned this story, but I swear I won't. If you guys hadn't noticed, I changed the summary. I was going to make it longer, but there aren't enough characters. Also, I'm not sure which girl Kirito should end up with, so I put up a poll on my profile. Please vote! When the poll is over, I hope you guys won't hate me for the chosen pairing. Because of my dilemma for the pairings, I won't put any romance until later. For now, everything will focus on Kirito, and him only.**

**WARNING: AUness can happen any time, so beware of any changes from the original plot (name of weapon, armor, monsters, dungeons, etc. etc.). This applies to the rest of the story.**

Chapter 2

The alarm clock I set up for {Settings} rang through my ears with a soft "chime". As soft and slightly inaudible it was, the sound was good enough to wake me up.

Yawning tiredly, I groggily sat up on my bed; cursing the virtual morning sunlight that seeped through my windows and hit my eyes like lasers.

Letting out a long sigh, I {equipped} my {Beginner's Leather Armor} and {Anneal Blade+3}, which was hidden in a sheath. I wouldn't want any other players to notice that I had a different sword other than the {Beginner's Long Sword}, otherwise it would raise suspicion. I didn't really like attention anyway.

Walking out of my inn room, I raised my left hand and pressed my index finger and thumb together, making a swift motion downwards. The {Main Menu} appeared in front of me, and with another swift motion I selected the {Friends} option. There were six players on my friends list: Leafa (Suguha), Maerith (Midori-mom), Jazen (Minetaka-dad), Argo, Klein, and Agil.

Argo, Klein, and Agil were the only people that were aware that I was a {Solo} player. I met Klein on the first day of the official launch of Sword Art Online. Even though we've only known each other for a day, I'd gotten pretty close (or my definition of close) to him. I don't really recall what exactly happened, but he saw my {Anneal Blade+3} once, which led me to confess my goal of clearing the game to him. Like any sane person would be, he was shocked. Until I told him my reasons for my choice, he supported my choice whole heartedly, and promised to keep it a secret.

Agil was a merchant who sold weapons and armory, although the job seemed useless since no one even went grinding and stuck with their {Beginner's Whole Armor Set}. I, however, was a regular at his shop, and donated money to his store whenever I could. He once asked me how I got enough money to do so, which lead me to telling him my secret. He was worried for my safety, but he accepted my reasons with no questions.

Argo was a "friend" or ally I met from the Beta Testing of SAO. She was originally an information broker, but like Agil's job, it wasn't any use to the players, who tried to get along with life as if the whole SAO incident never happened. She was going to quit her job, but I stopped her, and told her that I would need her information. She'd asked me why, and I told her what I said to Agil and Klein. Unlike Agil and Klein, she took it pretty well, much to my confusion, and cheered me on.

Suguha, my mom, and dad were on my friends list so I can keep tabs on them. My main reason was so I can make sure that they're alive: If they were dead then their names would be faded out on my {Friends} list, but if they were alive then there should be a green indicator beside their name.

I selected {Leafa}, {Maerith}, and {Jazen} and selected the {Private Message} option. A translucent key board appeared underneath the {Private Message} screen, and in 10 seconds flat, I typed them a brief message.

**Sender: Kirito**

**To: Leafa/Maerith/Jazen**

**Dear ( ),**

**I'll be out for a while. I'm going to meet up with someone somewhere around the city. I'll come back in a couple of hours. Don't worry, I won't die. You can tell by the {Friends} list, I'll have a green indicator beside my name. I'll come back in a couple of hours, bye, and stay safe.**

I didn't bother proof reading as I pressed the {Send} button on the key board. When the, "Message(s) Sent" sign popped up on the screen, I went back to my {Friends} list and selected {Argo}'s name. Like I did for my family members, I selected the {Private Message} option, and started typing when the key board appeared again.

**Sender: Kirito**

**To: Argo**

**Hey, Argo. Can you meet me at the Dicey Café? The place that Agil's wife owns? I have something important I need to do, and I'll need your help. Please reply back soon.**

I pressed the {Send} button again, and made my way down the stair case of the inn. I gave a wave of acknowledgement to the {NPC} at the front desk that waved back in return before exiting the front entrance. Just as I stepped outside the inn, I heard a "beep" noise, which meant I had a new message. I opened the {Main Menu} and opened my {Inbox}. I selected the message that was labeled with Argo's name.

**Sender: Argo**

**To: Kirito**

**You're in luck; my parents are away at the moment and I'm all alone. I'll be there soon, see you later Ki-bou.**

After rereading the message, I sent a short message in return. I started to walk.

Aincrad's weather today was rather chilly; it was autumn after all. Shivering slightly, I opened the {Main Menu} and selected the {Inventory} option. Skimming through the {Monster Drops} I got just recently, I found the item I was looking for. I {equipped} the {Warm Black Sweater}, which was basically a black sweater made up of fine cotton. The {Warm Black Sweater} didn't raise any {stats} however it did fulfill the needs that the NerveGear simulated to my brain.

As I walked through the streets of the {City of Beginnings}, I gazed at the players that passed by. A majority of them were socializing, which I was slightly grateful, and upset for. I was grateful that they were able to move on, and keep living life. I was upset because of the fact that they gave up so easily, and pretended that this… _world_ was their true home. Sure we had our families, but here their lives are more at risk than in the real world. No one can go past the safe zone of the city because they were so afraid of death, which was understandable. However, it seemed that none of them considered their real-life state, and the possibility of their real bodies failing on them. Instead, they pretended that their _avatars _were their _real bodies_.

I averted my eyes to the ground, and let out a sigh for the second time that day. Now was not the time to think about it. I have work to do.

Walking for another period of time, I arrived in front of the Dicey Café. Since Agil's shop doesn't get much money, Agil's wife, Amelia, decided to make her own business. Her conclusion was opening a café, which became rather popular amongst the players.

I entered the building, and soon a small bell rang at my arrival. Amelia, a rather youthful looking African lady with waist length curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes looked up from the counter she was cleaning. Her smile visibly widened as she flicked her towel.

"Kirito-san, how are you? And how's that sister of yours doing?"

I gave her a genuine smile in return, one that I saved for only my close friends and loved ones.

"I'm pretty good, I guess. And Leafa is doing well too."

Amelia and I had a brief chat, before she handed me a glass of lemon iced tea, no charge required. These were one of the bonuses of being Amelia's friend. Even if the iced tea was simply just data in this world, the NerveGear would simulate the realistic taste to my brain, so I didn't complain. At least, the taste was more realistic than in the beta testing.

I exchanged a few more words with Amelia before I walked to the furthest table at the corner of the room. Sitting down, I quietly sipped my iced tea, observing my surroundings. There weren't many people in the café at the moment; however Agil told me that it gets really crowded in the night. Most rebellious teenagers came to the Dicey Café, taking advantage of the fact of being able to drink alcohol without having their parents nag at them or getting their bodies damaged. Usually, players would get small headaches, but that was all.

The small bell that sounded at my arrival sounded once again, only to another person. Heads (including mine) turned to the doorway, which stood the one and only {Argo the Rat}. The title that Argo once owned was now forgotten, ever since the official launch of Sword Art Online, but she had been quite popular during the beta test. She, after all, used to be an infamous information broker.

Argo had curly auburn hair and mischievous brown eyes that darted everywhere. She wore a scratchy hooded cloak and whiskers adorned both her cheeks. Everyone-except for me-looked at her nervously, shifting uneasily in their seats. Argo slightly smirked at their reactions, which made me roll my eyes. Of course she enjoyed being intimidated.

Her brown eyes scanned the café with ease, and once her eyes met mine, she walked casually towards me as if the world meant nothing to her. She slipped into a chair in front of me, removing her hood in the process.

"Argo," I said simply, fixing my gaze to look at her from eye-to-eye. She mock frowned in response. "Is that all I get, Ki-bou? I haven't seen you in two weeks, and you only say a word." I gave her one of my awkward smiles in return. She sighed, as her expression visibly became serious.

"You said, in your message, that you needed my help. You rarely ask for help, so it must be important. What do you want?"

I cautiously looked around the room, looking out for any threats. There were no significant risks that I needed to worry about, so I continued in a low, calm voice.

"Tell me… who is the best blacksmith around here?"

**A/N: I know this is probably a bad place to stop the chapter, but I was aching to post another chapter up. The answers to your beforehand questions about this chapter will be answered in the next chapter. I don't plan on spoiling the story. Don't judge this fanfic so soon; it is only the beginning of the story, so I ask for your patience. Thanks :D**


End file.
